Solo una estupida apuesta
by gabiiii981
Summary: apuesta.... apuestaaa.... al final se quieren matar por lo que hicieron y se sienten unos perfectos idiotas XD.... pero bueee... los rowdyfuff boys se metieron en esto, y van a tener que salir solos, capas con un pokito de ayuda de sus nuevas amiguitas
1. Chapter 1

Mi segunda historia XD, no sean malos, jeje, grax a los que leyeron mi fic anterior… obviamente quiero que se los imaginen como las Powerpuff Girls Z

Mi segunda historia XD, no sean malos, jeje, grax a los que leyeron mi fic anterior… obviamente quiero que se los imaginen como las Powerpuff Girls Z!

-¡¡YYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!-

Butch gritaba muy emocionado, cayendo desde el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad. La apuesta consistía en quien llegaba más cerca del piso sin usar su habilidad de volar, y él estando a unos metros del suelo, se acerca

voluntariamente al edificio y apoya sus piernas para frenar de manera violenta.

Como resultado, el rascacielos se parte en dos, los vidrios se quiebran ruidosamente e impactan sobre los negocios de abajo, todo esto causa una gran destrucción sin sentido… pero Butch aterriza de un salto al suelo, observa a su

alrededor mientras que la gente gritaba asustada por todo el desastre que se había provocado.

Sin darle importancia, alza su mirada a la cima del frágil rascacielos que apenas se mantenía estable, era cuestión de segundos que cayera, provocando más daños a las personas inocentes.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Idiotas!! ¡¡ Estuve a diez metros de distancia!! ¡¡A que no me superan!!-

Él reía victorioso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, otra persona caía desde la cima, con la significativa diferencia que esta utilizo sus puños para frenar el violento impacto contra el suelo. Con estos podía controlar mejor la

distancia de él y el piso.

Destruyo aun más el edificio, y pego un salto, cayendo frente Butch.

-¿Las manos? Eso no se vale ¬¬-

Le replicaba él a su rubio hermano.

-No me vengas con eso, fueron cinco metros! Te gane!!-

Boomer reía orgulloso, sacándole la lengua a Butch, este se enfurece y se le tira encima aplicándole una llave en el cuello, los dos se arrojan al suelo peleando infantilmente.

-¡¡Estas celoso porque te gane!! Que mal perdedor!! Jajaja-

A pesar de que era torturado XD, Boomer no dejaba de burlarse de Butch.

-¿¡Yo celoso?! ¡Ahora veras idiota!-

Él lo estrangula mas, sonriendo maliciosamente, se estaban peleando como dos niñitos, se podría decir que ambos lo disfrutaban.

De pronto ambos se sorprenden al ver que el último de sus hermanos se lanzaba desde el enorme edificio, pero lo suyo fue mas extremo, ya que espero hasta el último segundo para frenar con ambas manos y piernas, provocando que el

rascacielos finalmente se desplome y cause una ruidosa explosión.

Él da un salto y queda de espaldas hacia Butch y Boomer.

Ambos lo observaban algo sorprendidos, a pesar de que estaban uno arriba de otro por la pelea XD, revolcados en el piso.

Brick se da la vuelta seriamente, y sonrie de manera maliciosa.

-Dos metros… ¡nunca superaran eso perdedores! Jajajajaja-

Él los señalaba riendo por su victoria.

Ambos se levantan mirándolo.

"creído ¬¬ " pensaron a la ves.

-¡No alardees tanto imbecil! ¡Recuerda quien te venció en "arrojar el auto mas lejos"!-

Butch lo observaba enojado, y prácticamente gritando.

-¡¿Ahh si?! ¡Pues sigues llevando las de perder, porque en el 99,9 de todo lo que hacemos y apostamos siempre sales perdiendo! ¡Hasta el tarado de Boomer te ha vencido muchas veces!-

-¡¡Si, hasta yo!!-

Boomer sonríe confiado dándole la razón a Brick, pero luego reacciona.

-¡¿EEhh?! ¡¿Quién te da derecho a decirme eso?! ¡Además es la primera vez que ganas en "el salto extremo", siempre te pateo el trasero idiota! ¡¡Fue suerte que ganaras esta vez!!-

-¡¡Ayy ya callensen los dos!! ¡¡Dejen de fanfarronear, me dan asco!! ¡¡Siempre gano en los juegos mas difíciles! ¡No en idioteces de bebitos como ustedes!!-

-¡¡Ahora si que te mato!-

Brick se arroja a Butch empujandolo contra el suelo, empezando una pelea de verdad.

Boomer observaba frustrado, no pensaba intervenir por una estupida discusión.

-¡Veo que hablas demasiado y te defiendes como una niña!-

Dice Brick en el momento que sujetaba a Butch contra el suelo forzosamente, torciendole el brazo de manera dolorosa.

-¡Maldito estupido! ¡Sabes que tengo razon y por eso te enfureces! ¡Muerete!-

Dice Butch con dificultad.

-¡Solo por eso te rompere el brazo!-

-¡Intentalo! ¡No te atreverias cobarde!-

Brick se descontrola mas por su impertinencia, pero finalmente se levanta arrojandolo violentamente a un costado, él se sienta en el suelo frotandose el brazo y mirandolo con rencor.

-¿Ya terminaron?-

Pregunta Boomer despreocupado.

-¡Admitiste que soy mejor que tu cierto?! ¡Por eso me soltaste!-

-¿Estas loco? ¡Lo hice porque si continuaba, iba a matarte de enserio idiota!-

Butch gruñe molesto.

-¿¡Sabes que?! ¡Ya no te soporto mas! ¡Deja de hacerte el lider sabelotodo o te molere la cara a golpes! ¡¿me escuchaste?!-

Él se levanta amenazando a Brick.

-¡Ayy que miedo!! ¡¿A eso le llamas amenaza?! ¡Pudrete! ¡Si quieres pelear para que te demuestre que soy mejor que TÚ lo hare cuando gustes!!-

De pronto se observa que tres franjas de colores pasteles recorren el cielo, aparentemente buscando al causante de toda la destrucción de los edificios y negocios.

-¡Ooohh genial! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!-

Exclama Boomer al saber quien se aproximaba.

Tres chicas aterrizan frente los tres chicos, obviamente se trataba de las Powerpuff Girls.

-¡No tan rapido Rowdyruff boys! ¡Dejen de destruir la ciudad o si no…!-

-¡¡CALLENSE!!-

Gritaron a la par Brick y Butch, ellas reaccionaron intimidadas ante esa acción repentina.

-¡Vete al diablo imbecil! ¡No pienso seguir tus ridiculas ordenes nunca mas! ¡Me voy!-

Butch sale volando rapidamente del lugar, dejando a sus hermanos confundidos.

-¡¡Quien te necesita fracasado!! ¡¡Estamos mejor sin ti!! ¡¡Regresaras arrastrandote para que te perdone!!-

Dicho esto, Brick huye volando igualmente hacia el sentido opuesto.

Boomer no entendia nada, y no sabia a quien seguir. Entonces se sorprende al notar que las chicas lo observaban como para que les de una explicación.

Estaban igual de confundidas por esa repentina discusión.

Él las observa enojado

-¡Ya se lo que quieren preguntar! ¡Pero a ustedes que les importa!-

Les grita de mala manera y se retira volando.

-¿Realmente habrán discutido de verdad? Parece que se separaron o algo asi-

Dice Burbuja.

-Lo mas seguro que fue una tonta pelea infantil, viendolo de buena manera sera mas facil patearles el trasero separados, jejeje-

Responde Bellota.

-Bueno… realmente no es de nuestra incumbencia, asi que mejor vayamonos-

Concluye Bombon, y las tres se retiran volando del lugar.

-Estupido Brick, con sus estupidas reglas y sus estupidas ordenes, ¿Quién diablos se cree para decir que es mejor que yo? Cuando lo agarre lo voy a… GGGRRRRRRR!-

Murmuraba Butch en las afueras de la ciudad, sentado en la cima de un edificio, completamente solo.

-¡Se cree muy genial por haber ganado un par de apuestas! ¡Cuando gane algo que verdaderamente valga la pena que venga y me lo refriegue! ¡Asi si lo respetare un poco! ¡Pero NOO! ¡Se cree superior por hacer idioteces! ¡No pienso

disculparme, que él venga y me pida perdon! ¡Él empezo la pelea!-

En ese momento decidió no regresar con sus hermanos y esperar que ellos vengan a él. Butch nunca se rebajaria a ofrecer disculpas a nadie.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña en el bosque…

-Estupido Butch, con sus estupidos berrinches y sus estupidos enojos, ¿Quién rayos se cree para decirme que me molera a golpes si sigo haciendome el lider? En primer lugar SOY el lider y que no me venga a discutir que es mas fuerte

que yo, lo esperare cuando quiera para tener una pelea de verdad, se cree genial por haber ganado unas cuantas apuestas fuertes, ¡le demostrare quien manda! ¡No pienso pedirle perdon a ese idiota! ¡Regresara suplicando!-

Grita Brick furioso, y Boomer lo obserbaba cansado de escucharlo hablando solo.

-¿Podrias parar esto ¬¬? ¡Fue solo una estupida apuesta para divertirnos! ¡¿Por qué tienen que terminar matandose el uno al otro?!-

-¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Es cuestión de orgullo! ¡Nunca dejare que ese tonto me gane esta discusión!-

-¡Tu y tu orgullo! ¡A quien diablos le importa! ¡Deberiamos buscar a Butch para que vuelva! ¿O prefieres pelear contra él y que se destruyan mutuamente? ¡Si hacen eso las Powerpuff girls podrian atraparnos desprevenidos!!-

Brick se queda en silencio y pensativo.

-¡Hoy los observaron discutir! ¡Y habran suponido que nos separamos y que sera mas facil vencernos de esa manera!-

-jejejejeje…-

Rie Brick casi en silencio.

-¿Ehh? ¿Te estas volviendo loco o que? ¡¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?!-

Él gira lentamente hacia Boomer, que lo obserbaba extrañado.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor apuesta que en tu VIDA podrias superar!! ¡¡Es lo mas asqueroso y horrible que se te puede cruzar en la cabeza!! ¡¡Y Butch jamas podra cumplirlo!! Es mas, al apenas escucharla, se rendira y admitira que

es un perdedor! ¡¡Gracias por darme la idea Boomer!!-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo no te dije nada de eso para que se ocurriera una loca apuesta! ¡Lo dije para que reaccionaras y para que…!-

-¡Callate y sigueme!-

Brick sale volando de la cabaña en busca de Butch, Boomer se enoja por haber sido ignorado, pero termina siguiendolo.

Era de noche, y hacia frío en las afueras de la ciudad…

Butch se abraza a si mismo temblando, tratando de acurrucarse para mantener su calor corporal, entonces comienza a recordar el calor de la cabaña, cuando entraba en ella y se sentaba con sus hermanos cerca del fuego…

-¡pu.. pu..pues no pienso re..re..regresar!-

Exclama temblando de frio.

De pronto una mano le toca el hombro desde atrás.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-

Grita Butch asustado.

-¡¿Y ahora que te hice?!-

-¿Boomer? Eras tu ¬¬… no andes… sorprendiendo a la gente asi-

Él se da la vuelta y lo observa aliviado.

-Si claro, te "sorprendi", jejejee-

-¿Qué diablos quieres? Tu estas del lado de Brick, asi que si vienes a darme un sermón, mejor vete por donde llegaste!-

-Yo no estoy del lado de Brick idiota ¬¬-

-¿Qué? ¿Y para que vienes? ¡No voy a volver con ese imbecil que se cree el mejor! ¡Por mi que se muera!-

-En realidad te estabamos buscando entre los dos, se le ocurrio una… "apuesta" para que perdieras y que su orgullo lo dejara en paz-

-jaja, que gracioso ¬¬, ¿vencerme él? Le demostrare-

-Al fin te encuentro tarado…-

Brick descendía levitando lentamente hacia ambos.

-Boomer ya me lo dijo todo, ¿En que quieres perder ahora?-

Pregunta Butch muy confiado.

En ese momento Brick sonrio maliciosamente.

-¿Estas listo para escuchar la apuesta mas grande de la historia mi querido hermano?-

-See…see… escupelo!-

-jaja, tu lo pediste, ¡¡te apuesto a que no te atreves a darle un beso a una de las powerpuff girls!!-

Butch abre los ojos a mas no poder y queda atonito, shokeado, sorprendido por la apuesta de su hermano.

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE??-

Grita Boomer casi con la misma reacción, preguntando lo que seguramente habria exclamado Butch, nada mas que estaba muy paralizado para hacerlo.

-Sabia que no podrias contra eso, ahora acepta que soy mejor que TU, estupido, y volvamos a la cabaña….-

Él se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse orgulloso.

-¡¡ESPERA!! ¿Quién….. dice que no acepto?!-

Ahora era Brick el que se sorprendia, traga saliva y vuelve a girar lentamente.

-Se…. Que sera horrible… ¡pero me conformare con ver tu cara de desgraciado cuando pierdas la apuesta!-

Exclama Butch bastante asqueado con la idea de aceptar.

-No estaran hablando en serio…-

Murmura Boomer intimidado.

Brick habia pensado en eso porque pensaba que que él nunca, jamas aceptaria, ya que las odiaban a morir, y ademas… un beso… ¡puaj!, le daba el mismo asco que a sus hermanos hacerlo… ¡No queria hacerlo!, pero ya no podia dar marcha

atrás, su pequeña trampa se le habia vuelto en su contra… ¡maldicion!.

-Bu..bueno…-

Murmura nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asusta tu propia idea? Jajajajaja-

-¡Claro que no! ¡El primero que logre su objetivo sera el ganador! ¡Veras que te vencere!-

-¡Sigue soñando!-

-¿Yo… Yo tambien tengo que…?-

Pregunta Boomer preocupado.

Brick y Butch lo observan a la ves y sonrien diabólicamente.

-¡¡Por supuesto que si!! ¡¡No te salvaras de la apuesta!!-

Exclaman a la ves.

-Eso me temia…-

Responde resignado.

Los tres salen volando del lugar.

--

Esta historia tiene como 10 caps XD, continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente, las powerpuff girls salian de la escuela, se despidieron las unas con las otras y tomaron rumbos distintos, ya que tenian asuntos diferentes.

Bellota monto su skate, giro su gorra y avanzo a toda velocidad por la vereda.

Ese era su verdadero estilo, y le encantaba pasear por la ciudad después de la escuela.

-Bien… estoy solo… y se supone que tengo que encontrar a alguna de esas tontas para cumplir… la maldita apuesta… ¿¡Por que demonios no se le ocurrio algo mas facil!?... maldito Brick ¬¬… lo voy a odiar siempre por esto.-

Butch caminaba por la ciudad, llegando a un parque, buscando con la mirada a…

-¡Alli esta!!-

Penso rapidamente y se escondio tras un arbol. Bellota andaba con su skate saltando varandales y haciendo alguna que otra pirueta.

-Perfecto, voy a lograrlo antes de lo que esperaba… que buen skate, me encantaria tener uno como ese, estoy seguro que puedo hacer mejores piruetas que esas…-

Él se sorprende por sus propios pensamientos.

-¿¡En que rayos estoy pensando?! ¡Tengo que concentrarme!-

Butch se asoma nuevamente para localizar a Bellota, pero no la encuentra. Sale de su "escondite" y mira a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde diablos…?-

-¡¡CUIDADO!!-

Él gira rapidamente, y es atropellado por ella, ambos caen al suelo.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Fijate por donde…!!-

Exclama, pero se sorprende al ver a su enemiga en frente suyo.

Bellota se pone de pie tranquilamente.

-Dije "cuidado", que no hayas escuchado es problema tuyo, soquete-

Dice sonriendo confiada.

Butch se pone rojo de la rabia por su actitud, pero decide tranquilizarse. Toma aire y respira profundo, después de todo, si peleaba con ella en ese momento, no podria cumplir su objetivo.

-Esta bien… fue mi culpa… nos vemos…-

Él se da media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, eso extraño mucho a Bellota.

-¡Hey!! ¿No vas a pelear contra mi? ¿No intentaras matarme como lo haces siempre con los demas chicos?-

Butch detiene su paso.

-¿Por qué tendria que hacerlo? No tengo ganas de pelear ahora… ademas…-

En ese instante se le ocurrio una especie de plan.

-Ademas al verte patinando como una verdadera skater me da a entender que no eres una chica tonta como todas las demas, que usan "faldita" y son afeminadas, tu si que tienes actitud-

Ella se sorprende al escucharlo y hace unos segundos de silencio.

-¡¡Al fin alguien lo reconoce!! ¡¡Todos piensan que soy una chica tonta que le gustan los corazones y las flores y que es tierna y dulce solo por ser una powerpuff girl!! ¡Ese no es mi estilo, odio todo eso! ¡eres el primero que lo nota!-

Bellota sonreia al saber que no todo el mundo la consideraba una "niña buena".

El plan de Butch funcionaba a la perfeccion, él se agacha y toma la patineta de ella.

-Haber si puedes hacer esto…-

Él la monta y toma mucha velocidad, salta sobre los varandales y da tres giros en el aire, aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo.

Butch le arroja el skate en sus brazos.

-jaja, pan comido novato-

Bellota hace exactamente la misma pirueta, pero le agrega una mortal triple hacia atrás, cayendo de manera perfecta en frente de Butch.

-Eres buena… Ya no te considerare una chica tonta nunca mas, en realidad te gusta patinar tanto como a mi-

Él se cruza de brazos observandola prepotente.

-Tu tampoco eres tan idiota como pensaba, sabes reconocer un buen deporte cuando lo ves…-

Ambos se observan por unos segundos en silencio…

-¡¡Ehh?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Eres un rowdyruff boy!! ¡¡Deberia estar pateandote el trasero en este momento!!-

Exclama Bellota soprendida por su propia actitud, entonces corre hacia él y le intenta dar un puñetazo. Butch lo esquiva y retrocede.

-Maldita sea… mi plan no resulto, después de todo sera mas difícil de lo que pensaba hacerme amigo de la supertonta-

Piensa. Pero en ese momento se descuida y recibe una violenta patada en el estomago y cae al suelo lastimando. Trata de levantarse para evadir los siguientes ataques, pero el golpe habia sido muy fuerte y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se

enfurece al no poder hacer nada, y cierra los ojos esperando lo peor… pero no paso nada.

Butch abre los ojos lentamente, y descubre que Bellota se habia detenido.

-¿No piensas defenderte ni pelear? ¿Qué rayos te esta pasando?-

Pregunta ella muy confundida.

-yo… yo….-

-piensa en algo rapido… cualquier cosa…-

Se decia asi mismo Butch.

-¡No quiero pelear ahora! ¡Estoy harto de luchar todo el tiempo! ¡ademas… no me caes tan mal como antes!!-

Exclama con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella retrocede sorprendida.

-Estas mal… ¡Estas mal!, se supone que nosotras los destruyamos!! ¿No piensas en tus hermanos?! ¡Te mataran si saben que en este momento estas hablando conmigo como si nada! ¡Al igual que mis hermanas me mataran a mi si lo saben!-

-¡Y a quien diablos le importa! ¡¿Qué, tienes que hacer toda tu vida a costa de ellas?! ¡Que mis hermanos se mueran! ¡Que rayos les puede importar lo que me pase! ¡Lo que haga es mi problema!-

Ambos se quedan callados, Bellota se aproxima hacia él, y le ofrece su mano seriamente, para que se pueda levantar.

Butch la acepta con su mismo gesto serio, pero de pronto hace una mueca de dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo, estaba herido por el fuerte golpe de ella.

-Sangre…-

Murmura él despreocupado, sosteniendose el abdomen.

-Lo siento… no quise… tengo que irme-

Bellota se da media vuelta sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, y se retira.

Butch se pone de pie con dificultad.

-Esa perra… creo que la deje bastante confundida… pero por lo menos me estoy acercando a ella de a poco… aunque esto esta tardando demasiado, la proxima ves que la encuentre tendre que hacerlo a la fuerza, es la unica manera de

terminar con esto de una maldita ves-

Él sale volando y se retira rapidamente.

A todo esto, Bombon caminaba tranquilamente, tarareando al salir de la biblioteca.

-Hoy sera un lindo dia, lalala-

Se decia a si misma muy feliz y tranquila, pero no sabia que estaba siendo espiada.

Brick la seguia a una prudente distancia, para que no notara su presencia, y se ocultaba detrás de lo que sea.

-Muy bien, la encontre… ¿Ahora como demonios hago… eso?-

Bombon se detiene en una fruteria, y un amable señor le obsequia un par de manzanas, ella le agradece y le da un mordisco a una de ellas muy complacida.

Brick se sotiene el estomago, y este suena fuertemente.

-¡Me muero de hambre!... talvez robe un par de frutas, después me ocupo de mi asunto, jejeje-

Él se acerca un poco a la fruteria. Bombon ya estaba retirandose, pero se detiene.

-¡Esta podrida!! ¡Puajj!-

Ella arroja la manzana hacia atrás, y esta golpea a Brick.

Él grita confundido y frotandose la cabeza.

-¡¡Fijate idiota!! ¡casi me matas!-

-Lo… lo siento… no te vi!-

Los dos se miran fijamente, y reaccionan al ver quien era quien.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-

Grita ella dando un salto hacia atrás sorprendida.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-

Reacciona igualmente Brick.

-¡¡Tu!! ¡¡Acaso viniste a pelear?! ¡¡Preparate!!-

-¿¡Que?! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No es lo que pien…!-

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Bombon le arroja una bola de enegia, Brick la esquiva rapidamente y se pone en guardia.

-¡¡Heyy!! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa?! ¡¡Por primera ves en mi vida no trato de hacerte daño y quieres matarme??-

Exclama él furioso.

-¡No voy a tragarme ese cuento superbobo! ¡Asi que mejor defiendete si no quieres salir lastimado!-

Brick se pone aun mas furioso por sus palabras, pero algo se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Debo calmarme… ¡si la ataco y empiezo una batalla, no podre cumplir la apuesta y el estupido de Butch me molestara por el resto de mi existencia!-

-¡Bombon!-

Grita tratando de detenerla, y esquivando varios puñetazos.

Ella se detiene atonita, y lo observa sorprendida.

-¿Cómo… me llamaste?...-

Él se extraña y la mira confundido.

-Ehhh…¿Qué no te llamas Bombon XD?-

-No me dijiste "supertonta", ni "tarada", ni "estupida", ni "bebita tonta", ni nada de esas tonterias de chicos…-

-Bueno… es que…-

Brick no sabia que decirle, asi que dijo una perfecta idiotez XD.

-¿Te gustan… las manzanas?-

Bombon cayo de espaldas por esa absurda pregunta que definitivamente no venia al caso XD.

-Ahora si que la arruine…-

Piensa él nervioso, pero ella se levanta observandolo extrañada, y comienza a reir inocentemente.

-¿¿Te.. te estas burlando de mi ¬¬??-

Pregutna Brick un poco enojado.

-jajaja, Claro que no, nada mas que nunca habia pensado que tenias un lado divertido-

Él se enseria y le desvia la mirada sin darle importancia.

-Voy a tener… que ser amable con esta imbecil para poder acercarme lo suficiente…-

-Queria…- traga saliva- disculparme… no debi llamarte "idiota", es que el manzanaso me dolio bastante…-

Brick hace una sonrisa forzada, totalmente fingida.

-¿¿Tu disculpandote?? ¿¿Qué, te olvidas de quien soy?? Osea… somos enemigos, ¿recuerdas?-

Pregunta Bombon muy confundida.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre asi? ¿No crees que podemos llevarnos bien? No somos tan diferentes… Dejando de lado el pequeño detalle de que ustedes son buenas y nosotros, ejem… malos-

-Por favor… ¡matenme por lo que estoy diciendo!-

Pensaba él desesperado.

Ella se queda pensativa unos momentos, pero un par de segundos después se enfurece y comienza a arrojarles esperas de energia sin compasión.

Brick las esquiva aturdido.

-¡¡No me engañaras tan fácilmente!! ¿¿crees que soy tonta?? ¡¡No caere en tu sucio truco!!-

-¿¡Que no prestas atención a lo que digo?? ¡¡NO QUIERO PELEAR MAS!!-

Estas ultimas palabras retumban en la mente de Bombon, y vuelve a detenerse.

-uff, por fin se detuvo esta loca…-

Murmura él.

-Como confiar en ti… eres un Rowdyruff boy… ustedes siempre han querido destruirnos… ¿Por qué deberia creerte?-

-Porque… porque por primera ves soy totalmente sincero… se que nuestros hermanos no comprenderan… pero creo que seria muy maduro de nuestra parte dejar de pelear y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado… ¿No piensas lo mismo

Bombon?-

Ella se sorprende al escuchar que es nuevamente llamada por su nombre.

Ambos estaban levitando en el cielo por los ataques recientes.

-No mientes…

¡¡Tu…tu gorra!!-

Brick apoya sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡AAAHH!! ¡¡DONDE ESTA??-

-Creo que se voló cuando esquivabas mis ataques… lo siento Brick…-

Él se enfurece amenazando a Bombon con su puño.

-¡¡Deberia…!!-

Pero piensa en el plan y se tranquiliza.

Bombon se cubre los ojos pensando que él la golpearia, pero se sorprende al ver que no tiene una reacción violenta.

Él vuelve a sonreir forzosamente.

-No i..importa… era so..solo una gorra-

Se tragaba la rabia a mas no poder y fingia desinterés XD.

-¡Alli esta!!-

Ella señala hacia abajo, la gorra habia caido en las vias de un tren.

-Creo que para hacer las pases iré por ella, no te preocupes!-

Bombon vuela rapidamente hacia las vias.

-Lo minimo que puedes hacer es ir por ella, fuiste tu la que hiciste que se cayera tarada XP-

Murmura Brick molesto.

Bombon llega al lugar, y estira su brazo para alcanzarla, pero esta se cae en el interior de las vias, hacia abajo.

-oh noo, ahora tendre que ensuciarme-

Ella introduce todo su brazo hacia abajo, pero al estar oscuro no veia donde se localizaba precisamente la gorra, entonces intenta ver acercando mas la cara al agujero.

-¿Dónde rayos se metio?-

Dice con dificultad.

Mientras tanto Brick esperaba en el aire con los brazos cruzados e impaciente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar esta idiota? Hubiera ido yo mismo ¬¬-

Se escucha el ruido del tren aproximandose.

-jejeje, sera gracioso ver como la atropeya-

Piensa él, deduciendo que se quitaria antes, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no le prestaba atención a nada.

-¡Por favor! No creo que sea tan estupida para ignorar el tren-

Y este seguia avanzando a toda marcha.

Brick se empieza aponer nervioso.

-Buee, de todos modos es superpoderosa, ¿Por qué diablos tendria que importarme?!-

El tren sigue avanzando sin piedad, y Bombon no se quitaba.

-¡¡Ayyy!! ¡¡Quitate idiota!!-

Grita frustrado al ver que ella no se movia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente es una perfecta imbecil!!-

El tren estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

-¡¡matenme por hacer esto ¬¬!!-

Brick vuela a toda velocidad hacia Bombon.

-Casi la tengo… ¡Aquí esta! ¡Mira Brick, la encon…!-

Ella es empujada bruscamente por él, y los dos caen fuera de las vias.

Él estaba arriba de ella… los ambos se quedan observando por unos segundos.

-¡¡AAHHH!!-

Grita Brick al darse cuenta de la situación y se aleja lo mas posible.

-¡¡Te diste cuenta de lo que paso?? ¡¡Ese maldito tren casi te destroza!! ¡¡Eres idiota o que??-

Le exclama señalandola, pero ella sonrie y le muestra la gorra.

-Pude encontrarla… ademas el tren no iba a dañarme, sabes que nuestros cuerpos son muy resistentes… jejejeje-

Él se sorprende por la tremenda obviedad, y le desvia la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-De todos modos, gracias! No pense que te preocuparias por mi Brick, creo que eso me demuestra que si podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees?-

Bombon le sonrie alegre. Brick alza la mirada lentamente para verla de frente.

-¿Por qué lo hice si sabia que no se haria daño?... ¿Por qué se arriesgo tanto por algo que no le importaba? ¿Lo hizo por mi? ¿Realmente se creyó eso de que quiero ser su amigo?-

Piensa al verla, se sonroja un poco.

-¡Tengo que irme!-

Grita Brick sacandose de sus propios pensamientos, y huye volando rapidamente.

-¿Qué le paso?... ¡Oh no!! ¡Me quede con la gorra!! Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Ni modo, tendre que darsela la proxima ves que lo vea-

Dice Bombon cansada., y se retira volando.

--

continuaaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, Boomer caminaba hacia… la casa de Burbuja.

-Maldita apuesta… ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que meterme en esto tambien!!, y ademas después de la discusión que tuve con… ella ¬¬-

Ya habian pasado varios meses desde el incidente con ÉL (las ppg ayudaron a los rrb a vencer a ÉL, pero después rompieron su tregua y siguieron siendo malos XD). Casualmente, y sin que nadie lo supiera, Boomer y Burbuja se habian

echo amigos, pero tuvieron una discusión y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra.

Boomer toca la puerta de la casa.

-¿¡Que diablos estoy haciendo?! ¿¡Que hago aquí?! ¡¡Voy a quedar como que le estoy pidiendo disculpas a esta bebita llorona!! ¡¡Matenme!!-

Piensa desesperado, pero ya no podia dar marcha atrás.

Alguien abre la puerta lentamente.

Burbuja se asoma sonriente, pero queda atonita al ver a Boomer.

En cambio, él se intimida y no sabe que decirle estando frente a ella.

-Te..tengo que hablarte…-

Logra pronunciar.

- ¬¬ -

Burbuja le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Boomer no reacciona al instante.

-¿¿EEh?! ¡¡Por qué?! ¡¡Exijo que me abras!! ¡¡Tengo que decirte algo importante!! ¡¡Es sobre tus hermanas!! ¡¡ABREME!!-

Él golpea la puerta causando un gran alboroto, finalmente ella abre lentamente y él se detiene.

-Mejor pasa antes de que tires la puerta abajo ¬¬-

Dice ella bastante desconfiada.

Boomer le desvia la mirada hacia abajo y entra sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? La ultima ves que hablamos, no recuerdo… ah si! ¡Dijiste que las chicas son estupidas, tontas y asquerosas! ¿¡Como tienes el descaro de volver a hablarme?!-

Burbuja se cruza de brazos mirandolo furiosa. Él se enoja igualmente.

-¿¡Y tu que?! ¡¡Dijiste que los chicos, especialmente yo y mis hermanos eramos inmaduros, idiotas, babosos, y estupidos!! ¿¡Te parece poco?!-

Ambos se observaban desafiantes.

-Bueno, dejemos esto de lado ahora… dime lo que venias a decirme sobre mis hermanas, dijiste que era importante, ¿Verdad?-

Pregunta ella cambiando el tono.

-Es que… ellos hicieron una apuesta…-

Boomer comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotras con eso?-

Él no puede evitar desviarle la mirada, y sonrojarse.

-Por lo que veo, tiene algo que ver con nosotras ¬¬, ¿De que se trata la apuesta?-

Pregunta ella inocentemente. Él se sonroja aun mas y no se atreve a continuar hablando.

-Fue… fue su idea! Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto!-

-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? ¿Acaso es tan grave?-

-No... no es… grave… es que apostamos… lo que debemos hacer es…-

-No creo que sea darnos un beso o algo asi… creo que es lo unico que te pondría nervioso de esa manera…-

Dice con una risita Burbuja, pero Boomer se queda petrificado al escuchar sus palabras, esto hace que ella note su reaccion y se enserie.

-¿Boomer? ¿Acaso… apostaron darnos un beso?!-

Él se sonroja a mas no poder y no responde, le da la espalda muy avergonzado.

-Si…T T… es eso… lo admito…-

Burbuja queda shokeada al saber que habia dado en el blanco con su ingenua suposición, y recuerda el beso que le habia dado a Boomer hacia ya mucho tiempo, entonces se ruboriza un poco.

-Creo que ganaste la apuesta hace mucho… aunque fue muy inesperado… lo mas seguro es que tus hermanos hayan elegido eso porque para ellos es algo asqueroso y denigrante besar a una "chica"… es normal que los chicos sientan eso

por nosotras…-

-Pero… no cuenta… ese beso no cuenta… fue antes de la apuesta…-

Dice él tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Viniste para decirme sobre esto? ¿O… para ganar la apuesta?...-

Boomer se soprende y alza la mirada, viendo los tiernos ojos de Burbuja que parecian algo tristes, porque suponia que solo la usaba para ganar una tonta apuesta con sus hermanos. Esto hace que se sienta algo mal.

-No… yo… vine para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros… no queria que estemos peleados… fui un idiota al decirte todo eso…-

Se produce unos segundos de silencio.

-No… yo fui la idiota… no quise insultarte, es que en realidad me dolio lo que dijiste y solo trate de defenderme para no parecer una tonta que se queda callada… Lo siento mucho Boomer… ¿Amigos?-

Ella le ofrece la mano sonriente. Él le responde igualmente sonriendo.

-Amigos.-

Y se estrechan las manos.

-Entonces… no te importa perder la apuesta, ¿cierto?, en realidad no te interesa…-

-Van a fastidiarme hasta morir XD, pero puedo soportarlo, no quiero utilizarte para un estupido juego…-

-Gracias…-

-Tengo que irme ahora-

Burbuja acompaña a Boomer hasta la puerta y ambos se despiden.

Él se retira volando y piensa… recuerda el beso que se habian dado hace tiempo y pone una cara de repugnancia.

-No es solo que no me importe…me da asco la sola idea de hacerlo XP-

Era de noche, Butch habia regresado a la cabaña hace varias horas, se habia curado como podia y permanecia recostado sobre un sofa muy comodamente, de manera perezosa y aburrida. Bosteza con algo de sueño.

-Bue… intentare hacerlo mañana… deberia planear algo… pero ni ganas… me las arreglare cuando la vea… ¡No voy a permitir que el idiota mayor me gane! Y tampoco creo que haya cumplido con lo suyo tan rapido ¬¬, seguro que no hizo

nada hasta ahora… jejeje-

-Te escuche, bobo…-

Brick cerraba la puerta fuertemente, y entonces observa Butch con desconfianza.

-Lo sabia, no pudiste cumplir la apuesta hoy. Te recomiendo que te des prisa, ya que es OOOBVIOO que voy a ganarte dentro de poco, jajajaja-

-¡Mejor callate! ¡Tu tampoco la cumpliste por lo que oí, asi que debo ser yo el que te aconseje que te apures ya que mañana mismo voy a hacerlo!-

-Jejeje, pues buena suerte hermanito-

-¡Te la estas buscando imbecil…!-

Butch se soprende al notar algo raro en Brick.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde esta… tu gorra ¬¬?-

Brick se toca la cabeza confundido.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-

Grita totalmente descontrolado.

-Ya se, la perdiste como el idiota que eres XD, y era tu favorita, en realidad la unica que tenias XD, si yo fuera tu me mataria, jajajaja-

Butch se reia a carcajadas desde el sofa. Y definitivamente eso despertó la ira asesina de Brick XD, él se le lanzo encima con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!-

-¡¡Espera!!era una broma inocente!! ¡¡Detente!!-

En ese momento llega Boomer, pero no se sorprende al ver la situación, verlos pelear era prácticamente normal, solo suspira frustrado.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?... ¿Dónde esta … tu gorra?...-

Pregunta extrañado, Brick se enfurece nuevamente y se le lanza encima, estrellandolo contra el suelo.

-No debiste haberlo mencionado, jajajajja…. -

Pero Butch se arrepiente de lo sus palabras, ya que Brick vuelve a atacarlo sin compasión. Los tres peleaban entre ellos infantilmente XD.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Ahh!!-

Butch retrocede cubriendose la herida reciente y trata de tranquilisarce.

Boomer y Brick lo observan confundidos.

-¿Qué, te rompi una costilla tan rapidamente?-

Pregunta Brick.

-Solo nos golpeamos un poco, seguro se lo hizo en alguna batalla, ¿verdad?-

Trata de deducir Boomer.

-Bueno… en realidad…-

Butch recuerda el golpe de Bellota.

-See, algo asi…-

Responde.

Brick se le acerca con cara de muchas sospechas, él se soprende al verlo tan cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-Ohh, si que lo haces!-

Dice Brick sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Me jugaria lo que quieras a que te lo hizo… la "verdecita", jajajaja-

-¡¡Ehhh?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!! ¡Nunca hubiese dejado que me haga eso!!-

Por esa rotunda negacion, las sospecha de Brick se confirmaban, Boomer tambien comenzaba a creerlo.

-OK, como quieras, nos da igual… por lo que veo nadie cumplió la apuesta el dia de hoy, y ni siquiera me molestare en preguntarle a Boomer, porque es obvio que no lo logro ni de chiste XD, jajajajajajajaja!-

Butch se contagia de la risa de Brick y los dos se burlan de Boomer descontroladamente.

Este se enfurece.

-¡¡Ayy ya cayense!! ¡¡Van a ver que yo ganare la apuesta y hare que se traguen sus palabras!!-

-¡¡Seee claro!! JAJAJAJA!!-

Continuaban ellos.

-¡¡Matense!!-

Boomer se retira enojado a su "habitación" y da el portazo.

-jajaja, como me hace reir ese tonto XD…. Me voy a dormir, estoy muerto…-

Butch se pone de pie estirandose relajadamente.

-Butch… no seas estupido… no engañas a nadie… eres pesimo mintiendo ¬¬-

Le dice Brick con desinteres.

-¡No miento!...-

Él lo observa de manera penetrante, era imposible engañarlo.

-Brick…deja… deja de preocuparte, no es para tanto…-

-Yo no me preocupo, estupido. Tu deberias preocuparte por lo que haces-

Dicho esto, Brick le da la espalda y se retira a su habitación.

Butch sonrie sin contestarle, y se retira para dormir.

--

sigueeeee en el prox cap!!


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente…

Un hermoso sabado, Bellota caminaba tranquilamente, cerca del borde de un rio. La tarde era preciosa, ella decide recostarse sobre un arbol para observar el paisaje.

-Al fin un poco de paz a solas… sin escuchar los lloriqueos de Burbuja, ni lo gritos mandones de Bombon ¬¬, un rato descansando sin salvar a la ciudad no me hara daño… Lo de ayer… si que fue raro… hare como si nunca hubiese

ocurrido e ignorare el hecho XD-

Después de un rato, Bellota se queda dormida, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Esto no puede ser mas perfecto! Jajaja-

Butch la habia estado siguiendo hace rato, y al ver que se habia quedado profundamente dormida, su objetivo estaba servido en charola de plata.

Él se acerca a ella caminando y se queda de frente observandola.

-Bueno… ahora es el momento, terminare con todo esto y le demostrare a Brick que puedo vencerlo en lo que sea, jejeje-

Él se agacha, poniendose de rodillas frente al rostro de Bellota… pasan unos segundos.

De pronto, Butch recuerda el beso que ella le habia dado hace mucho tiempo, con el propósito de destruirlo. Ese recuerdo amargo hace que retroceda enojado y lo piense dos veces.

-Vamos, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo echarme atrás ahora-

Él vuelve a aproximarse lentamente… No puede evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

Sus respiraciones se chocan… sus labios se rozaban… Butch se sonroja a mas no poder, y nota que su corazon late fuertemente, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se aleja casi por instinto.

-No puedo… ¡¡No puedo!!-

Grita frustrado de su propia impotencia, de repente Bellota abre los ojos.

Ambos se miran petrificados por unos momentos.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!! ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES TAN CERCA DE MI??-

Exclama ella dandole una patada para que se aleje, él la esquiva cayendo de espaldas sorprendido.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No es lo…que se supone que parece!!-

-¡¡¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬!!Voy a matarte!!-

Bellota comienza a atacarlo completamente fuera de control, Butch solo esquivaba sus ataques, no pudiendo explicar la situación.

-Muy bien, se que me odias, y se que piensas que quise… bueno no importa, pero definitivamente no es lo que parece, lo que piensas, o lo que deduces!! ¡¡Te lo juro!!-

Grita él finalmente.

-¿¿AAhh si?? ¿¿Entonces que diablos hacias??-

Butch se queda callado, no sabia que inventar para escapar de esa.

-ehhh… yo…. Lo que hacia…. Es que…. La verdad…. ¡¡ESTA BIEN, MATAME!!-

Grita resignado. Bellota se extraña, se calma lentamente, y comienza a reir por su actitud.

-¿¿Que no ibas a golpearme??-

-Me das risa, creo que ya no estoy enojada contigo… ademas estuve pensando…-

Butch la mira confundido.

-¿Pensando?-

-sii, eres el unico que pude ver que no soy una "princesita", creo que por eso me empezaste a caer bien-

Responde ella con orgullo.

Butch sonrie diabólicamente hacia sus adentros.

-Genial… se trago esa patraña, voy a intentar hacerlo del metodo normal, hacerme su amigo-

-Tampoco me caes mal… Bellota…-

Ella se sorprende al escuchar su nombre de él, después de todo siempre le decia :

"supertonta", "tarada", "estupida", "bebita tonta" (igual que a Bombon XD).

Butch se acerca a ella, y se recuesta en el arbol donde dormia, se estira y se acomoda.

Ella se sienta a su lado.

-¿No piensas en lo que te haran cuando sepan que estas charlando conmigo?-

-Baaah, ya te lo dije antes, no me importa lo que me digan los idiotas de mis hermanos, yo hago lo que quiero-

-Pues a mi tampoco me interesa mucho que opinen mis hermanas, me da igual…-

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece si andamos en skate? Podria enseñarte un par de cosas, jejje-

-Por favor… ¿tu enseñarme? ¡No me hagas reir!-

Responde con arrogancia ante Butch.

Los dos se ponen de pie observandose desafiantes.

-Vayamos al parque, a ver de que estas echo, jejejeje-

Bellota sale volando rapidamente.

-te pateare el trasero, "novata", jajaja-

Butch la sigue velozmente.

-¡¡Dónde rayos estara?? ¡¡Después de todo lo que pasamos se quedo con mi gorra ¬¬!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!-

Brick caminaba pateando latas y piedras, pensando y pensando en donde se encontraria Bombon.

-¡Muchas gracias por bajar a mi gatito! ¡Te lo agradesco mucho Bombon!-

Agradecia una niña con un gatito en sus brazos.

Bombon le acaricia la cabeza sonriente.

-No hay de que, pero la proxima ves no dejes que se suba al arbol, seria peligroso que se cayera de ahí-

-¡Cuando no! ¡Ayudando a tooooodo el mundo!! ¡Me da asco ¬¬!-

Piensa Brick al escuchar su voz cerca, entonces decide acercarse a ella.

-¡Hola!-

Dice tratando de ser amistoso.

-¡Brick! ¡Queria verte! ¡La ultima ves que nos vemos olvide darte…!-

-¡¡Sii! ¡¡Mi gorra!! ¡¡Me la devuelves!!-

-Ehh… claro! Sigueme!, creo que esta en mi casa-

Bombon salta y vuela rapidamente, Brick la sigue.

-¿Cómo que CREO? Si la perdio o la rompio me las pagara ¬¬-

Piensa enojado.

Luego de un rato de viaje, llegan finalmente a la casa.

-Esperame aquí, ya vengo!-

Ella entra al lugar, y deja a Brick afuera esperando.

-Espero que se apresure…-

Murmura desconfiado…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué es tan buena?... ¿No se acuerda que nos odiabamos hace.. un par de dias atrás? ¿Cómo hace para confiar ciegamente en mi? O es muy estupida por creerse lo que le diga cualquiera… O piensa que lo que le dije

fue sincero, y realmente se cree que quiero ser su amigo…-

Bombon sale con la gorra en las manos.

-¡Aqui esta! ¡Toma Brick!-

Ella se acerca hacia él y se la coloca de una.

Brick se sorprende por su accion repentina.

-Ups, lo siento XD, creo que te la acomodare-

Bombon se acerca mas de lo normal y se la ajusta suavemente.

Él se sonroja, su corazon latia muy fuerte.

-Gracias…-

Pronuncia débilmente, se sujeta la gorra, y por accidente toma las manos de ella.

Bombon se queda atonita, pero ambos bajan sus manos lentamente, aun apoyadas.

Ella se sonroja, pero Brick la suelta bruscamente y le da la espalda.

Estaba totalmente rojo, ni siquiera sabia porque no habia reacciondado al instante.

-No… no quise… lo mejor es que me vaya de una ves...-

Murmura Brick avergonzado.

-¡¡Noo!!-

Exclama Bombon, pero luego se tapa la boca sorprendida.

El gira despacio, para verla de frente.

-quiero decir… ya que podemos ser amigos, podriamos empezar a conocernos mejor, ¿verdad?-

Brick sonrie débilmente, esa risita era de verdad.

-No me parece mal… aunque si nos vieran tus hermanas…-

-No creo que les importe… pero si tus hermanos nos ven, estoy segura que no te dejarian en paz nunca!-

-No te creas… no me imagino lo que estaran haciendo para cumplir con lo suyo…-

Murmura casi riendo, al imaginar las ridiculeces que debian estar haciendo Butch y Boomer para cumplir la apuesta.

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas?-

-Nada importante… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Volemos un rato, creo que es lo mas comodo, y podremos hablar mientras tanto-

-OK.-

Los dos salen volando por el cielo…

Boomer se encontraba en la cabaña, acostado en su cama muy pensativo.

-Con que piensan que soy un imbecil que no cumplira la apuesta ¿aah?, ahora veran…-

Él se sienta en la cama molesto.

-Ire a verla, y si es necesario le dare un beso a la fuerza!! No voy a dejar que Brick y Butch se burlen de mi para siempre!!-

Pensado esto, sale de la cabaña volando directo a la casa de Burbuja.

Al llegar toca la puerta, sentia valor y no timidez como de costumbre, presentía que si lo hacia rapido y bien nada saldria mal.

De pronto Burbuja abre la puerta, y sonrie alegremente al verlo.

-¡Boomer! ¡Me alegra verte!-

Él observa su sonrisa… y todo el valor que habia reunido desaparece en un instante XD.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Ehhh…… yo venia a….-

-¡Que tonta soy! ¡Yo y mis modales XD! ¡Adelante, pasa!-

Ella le sujeta el brazo y lo entra a la casa de un tiron.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? O talves tienes hambre, pideme lo que quieras…-

-Burbuja… tengo que decirte algo importante…-

Ella detiene sus preguntas y lo mira extrañada.

Boomer no sabia que decir específicamente.

-"tengo que besarte de una maldita ves para demostrarles a los estupidos de mis hermanos que no soy un idiota, y que les gane la apuesta"… creo que no puedo decirle la verdad XD… ¿Pero de que otra manera… lograre hacerlo?... ¿Qué

se supone que haga…?-

Piensa confundido.

-Yo… te dije lo de la apuesta… y tambien te dije que no me importa cumplirla… pero es que Brick y Butch son MUY FASTIDIOSOS… y lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que…-

-Boomer… ¿quieres decir que viniste para…?-

De pronto se siente aroma a humo.

-¡¡AAyy no! ¡El pastel! ¡Esperame un segundo, ya vuelvo!-

Burbuja corre rapidamente hacia la cocina, dejando solo a Boomer por unos momentos.

-Ya lo sabe… ya lo dedujo… y lo mas posible… es que se rehúse rotundamente, ¿que clase de chica se prestaria para este tipo de cosas?… vendra y dira "¡Largate! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡Eres un idiota!"… es predecible… no quiero

pelearmne con ella otra ves…-

Él se apoya contra la pared y se entristece, recuerda cuando ambos lucharon uno contra el otro, cuando se alejaron solos… y cuando ella lo beso… fue tan tierno que Boomer aun lo recordaba con una sonrisa, mas haya de que habia

sido asqueroso para él porque aun no sentia atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, aun era un niño, tenia la excusa.

Boomer se comienza a sentir extraño, se sentia feliz, su corazon latia rapidamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-creo que esto es a lo que se referia ÉL… no puedo creerlo-

-¡Perdon por tardar! ¿En que estabamos?-

Burbuja regresa rapidamente y se acerca a él.

El corazon de Boomer latia mas fuerte.

-En realidad… ¿Me gusta?... ¡Es estupido pensar asi!... ¡No debe gustarme! ¡No puedo estar…!-

-Bueno… quieres darme un beso por la apuesta ¿Verdad?... a eso viniste… solo quieres usarme…-

Ella se entristece y baja la mirada.

-Esta bien… se que solo quieres utilizarme para quedar bien con los demas rrb… no es eso lo que me entristece…-

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, pero trata de contenerlas.

-Pense que eramos amigos… pero con esto me doy cuenta que no valgo nada para ti… solo soy una chica tonta, ustedes solo me consideran eso…-

Las lagrimas caen…

Boomer se siente destrozado por sus palabras, habia quedado como un insensible que solo la usaba para sus beneficios, solo para ganar un poco de respeto por sus hermanos.

-No llores…-

-No soy nada… ni siquiera tu amiga…-

-Basta…-

-Cuando ya no te sirva volveremos a ser enemigos…

-No digas eso…-

-Estamos destinados a matarnos unos con otros… solo soy basura para ti…-

-¡¡CALLATE!!-

Boomer se harta, y la abraza sorpresivamente.

Burbuja se queda atónita por la reacción.

-¡¡Eres idiota o que?? ¡¡No te das cuenta de todo lo que pasamos?! ¡¡Si te hubiera querido destruir lo hubiera echo desde la primera ves!! ¡¡Pero no lo hice porque eres importante para mi!! ¡¡No lo hice porque nunca quise lastimarte!!-

-Boomer….-

Ella seguia llorando y le corresponde el abrazo.

-Es tan difícil que veas… que me gustas…-

Murmura él muy nervioso.

Burbuja se separa de Boomer sorprendida, y lo mira a los ojos, ambas miradas se chocan por unos eternos segundos.

Él reacciona ante lo que habia murmurado y se sonroja totalmente, le da la espalda intimidado y se dirije a la puerta.

-Soy un imbecil… tengo que irme!-

Con esto, abre la puerta y huye volando a toda velocidad avergonzado.

-¡No eras tan malo como creia idiota! Jjajajaja-

Bellota se sienta en una banca, agotada por haber andado en skate 2 horas seguidas, imitando las piruetas de Butch y superandolas en varias ocaciones.

-¡Pues tengo que admitir que tu tampoco, novata!-

Responde Butch orgulloso con el skate en su brazo derecho. Él se sienta a su lado para descanzar. Habian tenido tiempo para charlar de sus gustos y de sus batallas anteriores, pero tambien ambos se habian dado cuenta que tenian

casi la misma personalidad orgullosa y actitud extrovertida.

Butch la observa detenidamente.

-Creo que si nos hubieramos conocido bien desde le principio nunca hubieramos peleado… somos parecidos…-

Bellota sonrie débilmente.

-See… lastima que ustedes son malos… y nosotras buenas…-

Él se sorprende, ya que con ese comentario, ella habia establecido una gruesa barrera entre ambos.

-No me preguntes por qué, pero siento que estas fingiendo…-

Dice Bellota tristemente.

-¿Yo? Naaaaa-

Responde Butch.

-Es que me es difícil creer que de un dia para otro, vengas y seas mi amigo, y que tengamos los mismos gustos, y que seamos iguales en varios aspectos… es demasiado bueno para que sea cierto…-

-No estoy fingiendo… a mi me es mas difícil creer que seas una chica, y que seas agradable, y no una antipática princesita rosa que odia a los chicos, ¿Por qué deberia mentirte?-

-No lo se… talves apostaste algo con tus hermanos o algo por el estilo… y todo esto es una gran broma… creo que eso es mas creible…-

Butch se sorprende a morir por haber sido descubierto tan eficazmente por Bellota, pero finge normalidad y calma.

- No somos tan… inteligentes para armar un plan tan elaborado XD, creeme-

Dice algo nervioso.

-Ningun chico me habia echo sentir esto, con los demas trato de hacerme la fuerte, pero me siento muy comoda contigo…-

Ella se ruboriza y le desvia la mirada timidamente.

Butch sonrie inocentemente, siente una calidez en su interior que hace que se olvide de su plan de engañarla para lograr su cometido.

-Quiero decirte algo… siempre quise hacerlo… pero como nos odiabamos nunca tuve la oportunidad…-

Definitivamente el plan se habia borrado de su memoria por completo (y la mente y razon de Butch estaban en el planeta mas lejano del mundo)

Bellota gira lentamente hacia él, sus ojos se encuentran, llenos de sinceridad.

-Me gustas…-

Murmura casi en un suspiro.

Ella queda atonita, se sonroja y no reacciona.

Él… ¿habia sido sincero?.

Butch recuerda lo que habia murmurado hace 5 segundos XD, y reacciona antes que Bellota.

Abre los ojos a mas no poder, no creyendo lo que habia dicho, se levanta violentamente y sale volando a su maxima velocidad.

Ella no reaccionaba todavía XD, ¿Habia oido bien? ¿realmente él habia dicho eso?

Era lo mas increíble y soprendente que habia escuchado en toda su corta existencia (re exageración XD).

-¿Te gusta? Creo que es de chocolate-

Brick le ofrecia a Bombon una barra envuelta en papel dorado, un exquicito dulce de chocolate.

-¡aayy gracias!! ¿Y de donde lo sacaste tan pronto?-

Pregunta ella antes de abrirlo.

-Ehhh… no creo que importe-

Él pone una mirada traviesa, y comienza a desenvolver el suyo.

Bombon nota eso, mira hacia atrás de él y observa que un pobre vendedor se lamentaba, buscando sus dulces mas preciados que se mostraban en su tienda.

-¡¡Lo robaste!!-

Grita fuertemente.

El se asusta del grito, y el chocolate casi se le resbala de las manos.

-si, ¿y que con eso?-

-¡¡Cómo que "que con eso"?! ¡¡Robar esta mal!-

Bombon le quita el dulce antes de que le de un mordisco, y se dirije a devolverlo.

-¡Esta loca fanatica de la justicia! ¡Deberia agradecerme por haber compartido!-

Piensa Brick molesto.

Ella vuelve con cara de pocos amigos.

-No debes hacer eso, por lo menos no cuando estoy presente, no me gusta que se cometan crímenes enfrente mío-

-¿Crimen? Robar un banco es un crimen, esto no fue nada a comparación-

-Robar cualquier cosa es un crimen, eso es lo que pienso-

El suspira frustrado.

- Esta bien… no lo hare mas, solo trate de ser "bueno" y compartir algo contigo… y ademas eso de robar es como una costumbre XD-

Dice Brick riendo.

Bombon borra su cara seria y sonrie.

-Se que debe ser algo habitual para ti, perdona por no entender bien-

Ellos habian estado conversando las pocas horas que habian compartido, se habian conocido mejor, pero trataban de tocar el tema de la delincuencia, porque sabian que todo terminaria en una discusión.

-¿Sabes?, te veias lindo sin la gorra, jejeje-

-si tu lo dices, jejeje-

Brick se la quita y se la coloca rapidamente a ella.

-Pues tu te ves mas linda con ella puesta XD-

-¡¡Brick!! Jajaja-

Él empieza a correr, perseguido por ella, los dos se divertian como niños pequeños.

Finalmente llegan al parque y Bombon se le arroja encima, provocando que caiga al suelo.

-Te atrape!!-

-Ok! Me rindo!-

Ella se separa de él y se sienta en el piso, Brick hace lo mismo y la observa sonriendo.

-A ti te queda mejor, es obvio, jajaja-

Bombon se quita la gorra y se la coloca suavemente. El no se molesta en acomodarsela.

Ella sonrie tiernamente y lo mira lleno de esperanza.

-Brick… quiero decirte algo…-

Bombon se sonroja, pero continua sonriendo.

Brick se sorprende, si lo que pensaba era correcto, ella iba a…

Él se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

- Se que eres malo… que eres un rrb… pero no puedo evitar sentir que somos muy parecidos… lo que quiero decir es que…-

-Se lo que quieres decirme… yo siento lo mismo… me gustas Bombon…-

Brick sonreia serenamente, pensando que ella le contestaria.

-¡¡Qué?? En realidad queria proponerte que dejes de ser un villano y que nos ayudes a… combatir el crimen………………………………..-

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos….. habian pasado la peor vergüenza de sus vidas.

Brick se pone totalmente rojo, se levanta no comprendiendo bien lo que habia pasado.

Habia quedado petrificado por unos instantes y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Bombon estaba casi enlas mismas condiciones, no se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara.

¿Cómo una conversación normal termino siendo un especie de declaracion?

Él seguia sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, retrocede avergonzado y cierra los ojos con fuerza, entonces sale volando.

-¡¡Brick espera!! Perdoname…-

Bombon sentia ganas de llorar, no se atrevio a seguirlo, y quedo en el suelo, confundida por la extraña situación, triste por no haber reaccionado en el momento y respondido.

--

continuaa...


	5. Chapter 5

Se habia vuelto de noche

Boomer se encontraba en la cabaña, sentado en el sofa y mirando el fuego. Se sentia mal.

-¿Por qué dije eso…?... ¿Por qué me siento de esa manera cuando estoy junto a ella?... ya no tengo el valor de volver a verla, ni siquiera para pelear.-

Butch entra al lugar de un portazo, camina un poco y se sienta en el suelo, al costado del fuego, suspira cansado.

-¡¡En que demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije eso?! ¡¡Soy un perfecto idiota!! ¿¡Y ahora como diablos voy a cumplir la apuesta!! ¿¡Como voy a acercarme nuevamente?! ¡¡Lo mas seguro es que cuando vuelva a verla quiera alejarse

de mi a toda costa!! ¡¡Va a tenerme asco y va a odiarme mas!!-

Piensa resignado.

-¿Butch?-

-¡¡Meresco morir por la estupidez que hice!!-

-Butch!-

-¡"me gustas"! ¡¡aaaaaaaahhhh!! ¡¡por que lo hice!! ¡¡Fue tan cursi y estupido!!-

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

Él reacciona y se da la vuelta para observar a Boomer.

-Al fin me escuchas, tarado ¬¬. ¿¡Que rayos te pasa?! ¡Estas hablando solo!-

-Nada… es que voy a perder la maldita apuesta, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cumplirla, me resigno. Brick va a molestarme por el resto de mi vida…-

-Mmmm… a mi tambien… aunque nunca consideraron la posibilidad de que gane… ahora es definitivo, nunca voy a lograrlo, después de lo que hice es imposible…-

-Tienes mas chances que yo… lo que hice no pudo haber superado a lo tuyo… ¡¡Iba tan bien y la arruine como el mejor de los estupidos!! ¡¡Soy un imbecil!!-

-Estas loco, lo mio fue tan…. ¡Puaj!! Ni siquiera puedo repetir lo que le dije!-

-Yo tampoco, pienso en eso y……….. siento ganas de morir………-

Se escucha otro portazo brusco, Brick entra a la cabaña con una cara de desgraciado impresionante, y toma asiento al costado de Boomer.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-

Pregunta Boomer.

Butch se arrastra hacia él y lo pica con el dedo.

-¿Estas vivo XD?-

Brick alza la mirada, era frustrada y triste.

-Odio admitirlo… pero no ganare la apuesta ni con dos dedos de frente… la arruine completamente… ya no existe la mas minima posibilidad de que pueda continuar en este maldito juego, asi que Butch… fastidiame todo lo que quieras…

hazlo ahora o calla para siempre…-

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Brick XD?-

Pregunta Boomer extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

Butch se pone de de pie y lo observa furioso. Alza su mano y le da una violenta bofetada.

-Bu..Butch.. ¿estas demente?!-

Dice Boomer sorprendido, Brick lo mira a los ojos atonito.

-¡¡REACCIONA!!Qué demonios te paso para que hables con tanta inferioridad?! ¡Odio a los tipos que actuan asi!! ¡¡Asi que si vueves a hacerlo te golpeare 10 veces mas fuerte!-

Brick se refriega su mejilla, reaccionando ante la situación. Se pone de pie sonriendo y observa a Butch agradecido.

Pero entonces su mirada se vuelve maliciosa y le encaja un puñetazo en el rostro sin previo aviso, Butch no lo previene y cae al suelo aturdido.

-¡¡Fue tu unica oportunidad de fastidiarme, ahora nunca la tendras!! Jajajaja,-

Brick lo observaba en el suelo, muy orgulloso.

-Por lo menos te hice reaccionar, si vuelves a actuar como un fracasado no dudare en golpearte nuevamente, ¿Escuchaste, cretino?-

El se pone de pie, frotandose el rostro un poco adolorido.

-Si que estan locos ¬¬-

Murmura Boomer mirandolos resignado.

-Por lo que dijiste… a ti tampoco te va bien con eso de la jodida apuesta…-

Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues… gracias a tu hermanito verde, pude recobrar fuerzas, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, ¡tengo cartas bajo mi manga! Jajajaja-

-¡¡Ahh si?? ¡Pues yo tampoco voy a darme por vencido, voy a ganarte cueste lo que me cueste!-

-¿Puedo salirme del juego?-

-¡¡NNOOOOOOO!!-

Brick y Butch callan a Boomer al mismo tiempo.

Y ambos se observan desafiantes.

-¡Ya veras! ¡Mañana cumplire la apuesta y te demostrare!-

Dice Butch.

-¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Ahórrate tus palabras, fanfarrón, sere yo quien te venza mañana!-

Responde Brick.

-jajajaja… ¡ninguno de los dos lo lograran! ¡por que les enseñare a ambos que puedo vencerlos en lo que sea! ¡mañana les cerrare la boca y cumplire la apuesta!-

Exclama Boomer, ya que habia acumulado valor para volver a intentarlo, al oir a sus hermanos.

Finalmente los tres se miran orgullosos y se retiran.

-Bien, dejando de lado lo de ayer… y pensando tranquilamente que no fue LO MAS VERGONZOSO Y CURSI QUE ME PASO EN TODA MI ESTUPIDA VIDA… no fue tan malo, no pudo haber traido tantas consecuencias… ademas yo fui

el que quede como un perfecto idiota, ella no tiene por que odiarme ¿cierto?… ¡¿cierto?!-

Brick caminaba nervioso, tratando de calmarse a si mismo, él buscaba a Bombon.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme con las bolsas de mandado! ¡Te lo agradesco Bombon!-

-¡No hay de que señora, no tiene por qué agradecerme!¡Cuidese!-

Ella la saluda felizmente y se retira caminando. Pero nota algo raro, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, hace un gesto travieso y se lanza a volar, para perder a su "espia".

-¡Voy a seguirte cueste lo que me cueste tonta!-

Brick trata de volar bajo, para que no lo notara, y se escabullía por los negocios.

Bombon gira en circulos, y el idiota de Brick la seguia de todas formas XD.

Finalmente ella se detiene y gira rapidamente.

-¡¡Brick!!-

-¿¡Bombon?!-

Los dos quedan cara a cara, ella comienza a reir, como si estuvieran jugando a la mancha.

-Que gracioso ¬¬, see lo admito, cai en tu estupida trampa-

Ambos decienden, Brick la observa un poco timido.

-Queria verte… en realidad te estaba buscando, pero… es que queria decirte… lo de ayer… no se que piensas al respecto… pero puedo explicarte perfectamente…-

-No tienes que decir nada… yo quede peor que tu… lo siento Brick… soy una tonta…-

Ella lo mira bajando la mirada. Él desvia la suya, no sabiendo que responder.

-Debes creer que soy… un imbecil… y tienes razon… siempre entiendo las cosas mal…-

-No pienso eso… es mas! Acompañame!-

Bombon corre hacia el parque, él la sigue confundido.

-Se supone que debe estar aquí… ¡¡AHORA!!, siempre viene después de las 2! ¿¿Dónde demonios esta Bellota?!-

Butch se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol, al costado del rio, aburrido y pensativo.

-De todos modos… ¿Qué voy a decirle?... ¿Cómo le explicare lo que paso? Ni siquiera yo le encuentro explicación logica…-

Él apoya su cabeza en su mano y cierra los ojos, meditando.

-Ahora si que arruine todo… ¿Qué tengo que decirte para que no me odies?-

-Yo no te odio, idiota! Por lo menos no ahora XD-

Butch abre los ojos sorprendido y se levanta de un salto al escuchar a Bellota en frente suyo.

-¿Q..que… haces… de..de donde…tu.. me escuchaste..?-

Ella asiente seriamente y se sienta en el suelo, Butch la imita.

-Bueno… perdona si lo que te dije te molesto… es que no se que paso conmigo en ese momento!... creo que enloqueci… no quice fastidiarte o jugarte una broma, es solo que yo…-

-Mejor callate…-

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

-Definitivamente le molesto… me odia-

Piensa él un poco preocupado.

-Estuve pensando… no me molesta Butch… lo que me sorprendio fue que… no seas sincero contigo mismo, al igual que yo… hasta en eso nos parecemos…-

Él se enoja un poco.

-¿Insinuas que lo que dije…? ¿Dices que tu… y yo…?...-

Ella baja la cabeza muy triste, pero termina sonriendo de la misma manera.

-No ves lo que trato de decirte, ¿verdad?.. Creo que eres tu el que… me odia…-

-¿Cómo podria…?-

Murmura él.

-Es ahora o nunca… no se lo que pasa… no se que quiere hacerme entender… lo unico que entiendo, lo que ella me hizo ver es que… esta es mi oportunidad para ser… sincero...-

Butch se acerca a Bellota decidido, pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella queda shokeada, pero no se mueve, sus miradas se penetran mutuamente.

-Entonces, ¿dijiste la verdad?-

Bellota sonrie maliciosamente, no temiendo a la situación, ni resistiendose.

Butch no responde, pero le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Debo hacerlo… debo hacerlo…-

Boomer caminaba hacia lo de Burbuja (esta no sale de su casa nunca XD), masticaba un chicle y hacia globos sin parar, era la unica manera de aliviar lo nervios.

Toca la puerta… no hay respuesta, vuelve a tocar… no hay respuesta.

-¿¡Por qué no sale?! ¿¡POR QUÉ!!-

Piensa desesperado, y después de matarse pensando en donde se habria metido su "amiguita", se sienta apoyandose sobre la puerta, suspira aburrido.

-"el amor flota en el aire, al igual que tu…"-

-¿a quien engaño…? ¿Qué estoy tratando de aparentar…? Es una chica tonta, asquerosa e inocente… pero aun asi… la verdad es que… la amo… ¿No es asi, ÉL? Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿No es verdad?... es la maldita verdad…-

La puerta se abre lentamente, Boomer gira, Burbuja lo mira sonrojada.

-Pasa…-

Murmura débilmente.

Él se levanta y entra, no estaba nervioso, estaba cansado, queria que todo terminara de una ves.

-¿Querias verme cierto? ¿Qué sucede?-

Ella se pone nerviosa y se sonroja para sorpresa de Boomer.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije?-

Pregunta él yendo al grano.

-¿Fue de en serio?-

-Noo… bueno… si…pero… no se… no se que quiero, no se que pienso…-

Burbuja se conmueve ante su actitud, se le acerca y lo abraza tiernamente.

-Siento lo mismo, por eso me atreví a hacerlo antes Boomer… te quiero…-

Ahora si XD, él se sornroja y restrocede un poco.

-Genial… ¿y ahora que se hace?-

Ella alza su mirada y le sonrie inocentemente.

Sus ojos eran tan puros… Boomer le devuelve la sonrisa inconcientemente.

Ambos se acercan poco a poco.

--

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ah reee XD


	6. Chapter 6

Brick se detiene al mismo tiempo que Bombon, ya era el atardecer y ambos estaban parados en un lugar donde no habia personas, solo algunos niños corriendo por el parque

Bombon gira y le sonrie feliz, Brick no entendia nada.

Ella se le acerca.

-Creo que el poco tiempo que pase contigo me ayudo a comprender que ustedes no son para nada malos…-

-Creo que no siempre lo somos…-

-Perdoname por lo de ayer, de verdad… no quise ser insensible, es que nunca me espere que tu… deberiamos odiarnos y pelear…-

-Lo se… pero no tenemos que hacerlo necesariamente… no ahora-

-Tu tambien, me gustas…-

Brick se soprende, ella lo dice muy timida. Se le acerca y le quita lo gorra.

-¿Qué estas….?-

-Realmente te ves mal lindo sin gorra…-

-Haciendo….-

Bombon le da un beso suave en los labios.

Brick no sabe si detenerla, o dejarla… estaba confundido… pero la apuesta se cumplio, él habia ganado.

Butch se acerca a Bellota y la besa en los labios.

-No es tan horrible como pensaba… creo que gane… ¿Y ahora…que?-

Bellota se separa y sonrie.

-Ambos sentimos lo mismo, ahora se que no nos volveremos a pelear jamas…-

Él pone un gesto de confucion.

-No… no es asi… esto termino, ya cumpli la apuesta, ya no necesito actuar como si me gustara… no seguire con esta farsa…-

Piensa.

-Butch, hora podremos ser verdaderos amigos, ¿no estas feliz?-

Él se le acerca al oido y murmura.

-Lo siento… pero te ODIO y siempre sera asi… solo fingia…-

Bellota se pone de pie horrorizada.

-¿¿Qué?? Pero tu… no puede ser verdad…-

Butch se pone de pie seriamente, y de alguna manera, no se sentia feliz por haber cumplido la apuesta, estaba angustiado, triste por lo que diria.

-Tenias razon, esto solo fue una apuesta, y gane. Ya no te necesito mas, no necesito estar fingiendo y actuando como si me agradaras, después de todo, las chicas son todas iguales, igual de ingenuas y estupidas para tragarse que

cualquiera que venga se enamora de ellas… eres igual que todas… y aproveche eso…-

Bellota se enfurece hasta morir, estaba herida en su interior, pero no pensaba llorar como lo haria cualquiera, ella forma esferas de energia con sus manos y comienza a arrojarselas a Butch sin control.

Él las esquiva son problema, observa a Bellota tan furiosa, tan decepcionada y lastimada, no puede evitar sentirse mal, porque sus mismas palabras lo habian lastimado a él tambien.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo… no me puede gustar una ppg… es una locura…-

Mientras atacaba, ella empieza a gritar.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste haceme esto?! ¡¡Confie en ti!! ¡¡Mereces que te mate!! ¡¡Todos ustedes merecen morir!! ¡¡Cómo pueden jugar asi con la gente?! ¡¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado de esta forma tan estupida!! ¡¡Y solo por una maldita

apuesta!!-

Butch se sorprende, pero debia detenerla y huir sin que la siga, porque la pelea se prolongaria demasiado.

-¡¡TE ODIO!!-

Grita desesperado, ella se detiene atonita.

-¡¡TE ODIO!!, ¡¡Siempre sera asi!! ¡¡eres una ppg y siempre nos odiaremos a muerte!! ¡¡No puedes entender… que aunque quisieramos nunca podriamos…?!-

Él se detiene, no podia continuar la frase, y baja la mirada furioso.

Bellota se quiebra por sus palabras, y comienza a llorar desconsolada.

Butch la observa sin expresión y huye volando…

Bombon se separa de Brick muy satisfecha.

-Ganeeeeeeeee………..siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…-

Piensa, pero su corazon latia fuertemente, él se da cuenta que si seguia fingiendo, se terminaria tragando su propia mentira, no podia seguir asi.

-¡Te amo Brick!! ¡Y ahora podremos estar juntos!-

Bombon lo abraza muy contenta, pero él se confunde por sus palabras.

-¿"te amo"?... creo que esto esta yendo demasiado lejos… porque no la quiero… estaba mintiendo… ¿mentia, cierto?...-

Brick separa a Bombon de su cuerpo, esta lo observa extrañada.

-Nosotros nunca podremos ser algo… ¿estas loca?-

-¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué dices eso?...¿ No nos amamos?...-

Brick baja la mirada para no verla a los ojos.

-Yo no… es obvio que no! Eres una chica y las odio! Esto fue… solo un juego con mis hermanos… gane una apuesta…-

-¿Una apuesta?... No hablas en serio…. ¿Estabas fingiendo todo?!-

Las lagrimas comienzan a brotar por sus ojos. Él se sentia destruido, la estaba lastimando mucho… no queria que eso pasara.

-Es la verdad, nunca me gustaste, solo te use…-

Bombon se enfurece, la gorra se le cae de la mano.

-¿¡Quienes rayos se creen?? ¡¡Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con los sentimientos de la personas?! ¡¡Exijo que me expliques Brick!!-

-No hay nada que explicar…-

-¿Por qué a mi…? ¡¡Por qué no elegiste a otra para cumplir tu maldita apuesta, imbecil!!-

Él no respondia, solo la escuchaba seriamente.

-No lo se… nunca pense que esta jodida apuesta llegaria tan lejos… me odio por esto…-

Piensa.

-Aunque hubieramos querido… jamas funcionaria… somos malos… y ustedes…-

-¡¿Buenas?! ¡¡No me vengas con esa excusa! ¡¿No entiendes que… creí en ti?!... Realmente pense que podriamos dejar las diferencias de lado… dejar las peleas de lado para… ser amigos de verdad… Confie en que eras sincero… pero ahora

me doy cuenta que son de lo peor, tu y tus hermanos… ¡Tambien te odio por traicionarme!-

Bombon sale volando, su llanto era desconsolado.

Brick no la mira, su rostro era serio.

-No me siento… feliz…-

Boomer y Burbuja se separan, entonces él piensa en vos alta.

-Tomen esto Brick y Butch!, jajaja!-

-¿Qué?-

Boomer se sorpende por sus palabras, ¿Lo habia echo por la apuesta?

-Nada XD..-

Burbuja comienza a pensar tristemente lo que pasaba.

-Lo hiciste por ellos, ¿ah?, lo sabia…-

Él no supo que responder.

-Ya estaras feliz, ganaste. Tenia razon en todo lo que te habia dicho… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta.? Me atacaste desprevenida… senti que tu amor era verdadero…-

-Basta! Deja de decir eso!-

-¡¿Pero no es la verdad?! ¡Mentías!-

-Bueno… yo no…-

-¡Solo estabas actuando para que te de el beso! Ustedes los rrb nos odian!-

Boomer ya no tolera que lo siga atacando y decide responder.

-¿¡Y si lo hice que?! ¡Lo admito! ¡Te di ese maldito beso para ganar la apuesta! ¿¡Que vas a hacer al respecto?!-

Burbuja se enfurece y le da una fuerte bofetada.

Ambos se quedan en silencio… Ella comienza a llorar angustiada.

-¡Te amo!... Y me tratas como si fuera nada… ¿No entiendes que siempre fue asi Boomer? ¿Es tan difícil?-

Boomer esta en shock, no podia creer lo que sucedia, habia sido muy cruel, alza su mano y se toca la mejilla.

Se da la vuelta y huye del lugar rapidamente, sale volando.

Brick se encontraba acostado en el sofa de cabaña, miraba el techo tristemente.

Suspira agotado.

-¿Por qué no estoy conforme?... es solo una niña tonta, y desde el principio estaba mintiendole, no tengo porque sentirme como una PERFECTA BASURA, ya que todo era parte de mi plan… osea… no puedo estar decaído… ¡Es idiota

sentirme mal por…

Haberla echo llorar, destruido su corazon, sus iluciones, haber jugado con sus sentimientos y engañarla vilmente… No tengo porque… estar mal por ella…

Yo no la amo…-

Butch abre la puerta lentamente e ingresa a la cabaña, toma asiento en el suelo casi al costado de Brick. Él suspira de la misma manera que su hermano.

-Cumpli la apuesta… pero no tengo ganas de refregartelo ahora… sinceramente no tengo ganas de nada…-

-Yo tambien la cumpli… pero no tengo animos de discutir quien lo hizo primero, asi que no me molesta que te declares ganador, a quien diablos le importa…-

Ambos se quedan callados por momentos.

-Siento que estoy destruido… cansado, agotado, como si en estos dias hubiera echo algun esfuerzo sobre humano para cumplir este maldito juego… lo peor es que… no me siento lo suficientemente contento para burlarme de Brick ni de

discutir quien lo logro primero… ¿estara pasando por lo mismo que yo?... después de todo…¿Cómo rayos hizo para cumplir la apuesta? Talves de la misma forma…-

Piensa Butch, desanimado.

-Ya no me importa Brick… por mi proclámate ganador… pense que esto seria mas divertido, pero no fue asi…-

-Yo tambien… ¿Cómo dejaste que apostara algo como esto? Me arrepiento…-

-¿Cómo dejaste tu que yo aceptara? Fue una perdida de tiempo… no volvamos a hacer juegos tan estupidos…-

Ambos se asienten el uno al otro.

-Butch… no se como decirte esto… pero yo trate de engañarla… al principio fue facil y hasta gracioso ver como se tragaba la mentira, pero después… yo… creo que tambien me la termine creyendo…-

Butch se sorprende al escuchar a Brick hablar de esa manera tan directa.

-Yo… yo tambien… ¡¡NOOO!!-

Él se pone de pie de un salto.

-¿¿te das cuenta de lo que estamos diciendo y pensando?? ¡¡esas idiotas nos lavaron el cerebro en el corto tiempo que pasamos junto a ellas!! ¡¡Estamos empezando a creer que podriamos ser amigos de verdad y llevarnos bien!!

¡¡ignorando por completo que nos odiamos y que ellas son unas bebitas que defienden el bien y la justicia!! ¡¡nunca podriamos estar juntos porque son estupidas, infantiles, femeninas, tontas y desagradables!! ¡¡No podemos sentirnos

mal solo porque les jugamos una broma pesada!! ¡¡A nosotros que demonios nos importa!? ¡¡Que se maten!!-

Boomer ingresa al lugar, y obviamente habia escuchado todo lo dicho por Butch.

-No pienso asi… cumpli su maldita apuesta y veo que ustedes tambien, pero veo que no trajo nada bueno, ¿No que iba a ser divertido?... Los tres terminamos siendo victimas de nuestro propio juego estupido…-

Él alza su mirada hacia Brick.

-Tu empezaste todo esto, y ahora te sientes como basura… la terminaste lastimando y te arrepientes por todo ¿no es asi?... por eso dije que no era buena idea..-

Brick no le responde a Boomer, pero lo observa enojado, pensando en su interior que tenia razon.

-¡¡Mas vale que te calles!! ¡¡Tu no sabes nada!! ¡¡Solo tratas de echarnos la culpa de "herir sus sentimientos" porque estas enamorado de esa rubia llorona!! ¿¡Crees que lo hemos olvidado!?-

Exclama Butch descontrolado hacia Boomer, este lo observa casi sin exprecion.

-¡¡Callate tu!! ¡¡tratas de hacerte el duro, pero daria lo que fuera a que te hiciste amigo de Bellota y que te sientes mal por haberla destruido!! ¿¿No es cierto??-

Él se sorprende, nunca habia escuchado a Boomer hablar de esa manera tan ofensiva, sin miedo ni dudando por un momento en seguir discutiendo.

Butch baja la mirada y se enseria.

-Estas loco…-

Boomer sonrie satisfactoriamente.

-Tengo razon, admitelo…. Acabo de perder una amiga… por su culpa, y jamas podre volver a verla sin el motivo de eliminarla, al igual que ustedes, espero que esten felices…-

Él se retira y cierra su habitación de un portazo.

-Amiga… ¿perdi una amiga?... ese beso… por primera ves el idiota de Boomer dijo algo coherente XD-

Brick reflexionaba sobre sus palabras.

-No pienso hacerle caso, no voy a hacerlo!!-

Grita Butch furioso.

-Talves tenga razon… ¿si no por que lo negarías rotundamente?-

-¡¡Muerete!!-

Ambos se quedan callados…

-No puede tener razon… ¿me hice amigo de…? ¿Por qué le dije "me gustas"?... estoy volviendome loco!...pero lo que dice Boomer……….. Bellota……..-

Butch se entristece… empieza admitir con mucha dificultad que lo dicho por su hermano era cierto.

-Cuando la vi llorar, me senti tan mal… dijo que odiaba y no la culpo por lo que le hice, pero… me duele… -

Brick pensaba, pero de pronto su corazon se acelera al recordar el tierno beso. Traga saliva y comprende finalmente lo que pasaba en realidad. Se pone de de pie de un salto.

-Creo que ya entiendo todo!-

Dice él sonriendo.

-Brick… ¿no vas a pedirle disculpas o algo asi verdad?... las ppg son nuestras enemigas! ¿¡escuchaste algo de lo que dije?!-

-Ajá!, pero no me importa! XD, porque por fin pude entenderlo idiota! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te esta pasando lo mismo?-

Butch se sonroja nervioso.

-¡Este maniatico y sus ideas, no estara pensando que yo y esa tonta!?...- piensa.

-¿Lo..lo mismo??-

-si, lo mismo!... es difícil reconocerlo… lo se…-

-¡¡insinuas que me estoy enamorando de Bellota?!-

-… en realidad yo decia que se estan volviendo amigos XD, pero si estas enamorado no tienes porque molestar a Boomer, ya que son iguales de "romanticos", jajajajajajjaja!!-

Brick se reia porque su hermano se habia terminado pisando a si mismo.

-¡¡NOO!! ¡Nunca!!...Bu..bueno… no se!!-

Responde Butch totalmente rojo.

-jejeje, pues yo ya he decidido lo que hare mañana! Asi que te deseo suerte con tu novia!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Novia!? ¡Si tu eres el que…!!-

-¡Yo quiero ser su amigo… no estoy "enamorado", jajajajaja!-

-¡¡Pero tu… GGGGRRRR!!-

Brick se retira riendo a su habitación.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡es obvio que le gusta Bombon mas que Bellota a mi!-

Butch se sorprende porque estaba admitiendo y aceptando que le gustaba Bellota. Baja la mirada meditando.

-mañana hablare con ella… va a patearme el trasero por lo que le dije, pero quiero intentarlo…-

Él sonrie… recuerda el beso y no puede evitar sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazon.

Se marcha a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Boomer estaba acostado en su cama.

-" ¡Te amo!... Y me tratas como si fuera nada… ¿No entiendes que siempre fue asi Boomer?"-

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra ves. Él se sostiene la cabeza adolorido, no queria seguir recordando la situación. Se coloca de costado en la cama, y comienza a llorar, no podia seguir conteniendose. Estaba tan

angustiado por lo que le habia dicho a Burbuja, se habia comportado como si ella no le importara para nada, pero no era asi de ninguna manera.

-No quiero que me odies… yo tambien te amo, no quise lastimarte… mañana… intentare arreglar todo, solo quiero que me perdones…-

Él se duerme…


	7. Chapter 7

El timbre de la escuela suena, las PPG salian casi a lo ultimo de toda la multitud que corria felizmente por haber terminado el dia de colegio, pero sin embargo ellas estaban algo deprimidas

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial? No tenemos nada de tarea y podemos aprovechar el tiempo-

Les propone Burbuja, notando que ninguna de las tres estaba demasiado contenta.

-No tengo ganas… la verdad solo quiero caminar sola y descansar del MUNDO! Estoy harta de todo…-

Responde Bellota.

-Ohhh. ¿y tu Bombon?-

Vuelve a preguntar decepcionada.

-Yo tampoco me siento de animos para ir al centro… solo quiero dormir o algo por el estilo, perdona Burbuja…-

-creo que todas estamos algo decaídas… bueno, nos vemos después entonces!-

Burbuja se separa de ellas y se marcha sola.

-Tiene razon, lo mejor es que pasemos un tiempo solas, adios Bombon!-

Bellota se retira por un camino diferente.

-Si… sola… pero no puedo evitar sentir que mi corazón esta quebrado… supongo que con el tiempo se me pasara…-

Piensa Bombon y camina lentamente hacia la ciudad.

Luego de un rato, se escucha un derrumbe, un edificio era destruido por un monstruo gigante. La unica presente ademas de las personas que huían asustadas era Bellota.

-Tengo que detenerlo! Aunque sea sola!-

Ella vuela y le da una violenta patada, pero el monstruo la sujeta y la estrella contra el suelo, dañandola gravemente. Bellota formas esferas de energia desde el suelo y se las arroja, este los recibe y gruñe molesto, entonces arroja

fuego por su boca. Ella vuela fuera del peligro, se dispone a contraatacar con un gran golpe directo, pero al dar el puñetazo, se da cuenta sorprendida que el monstruo se desase como el humo.

-¿¡Que rayos…?!-

Escucha un gruñido violento y gira sorprendida, este estaba detrás suyo e iba a golpearla sin compasión con sus enormes garras, Bellota se protege, pero de pronto alguien le lanza al monstruo una super mega esfera de poder de color

verde (¿Quién sera?! XD).

Este cae desprevenido, ella deja de cubrirse y observa con rabia a la persona que la habia ayudado.

-¿¡sabes?! ¡¡No necesito tu asquerosa ayuda Butch ¬¬!! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!-

-Yo no diria eso, deberias haber visto tu expresión de "voy a morir", jajajaja!-

-¡mas te vale que cierres la boca o te rompere un brazo! ¿¡Como te atreves a venir a hablarme como si nada después de lo de ayer?! ¿¡que no tienes vergüenza, cretino?!-

-¡ayy perdón si te ofendi!! ¡¡olvide que eras tan sensible "cariñosita"!! ¡¡ademas vengo a hablar contigo de todo eso para que no digas que no tengo dignidad y vergüenza!!-

-¡¡y crees que voy a escucharte?? ¡¡es obvio que no me conoces para nada!! ¡¡por mi muerete superbobo!!-

-¡¡Ahh si?? ¡¡Pues vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte quieras o no!!-

--¡¡GGGrrrrr!! ¡¡Deberia partirte la…!!-

El monstruo se levanta para sorpresa de ambos, dispuesto a seguir luchando.

-¡Mas vale que no me estorbes y no interrumpas mi pelea! ¿Entiendes?!-

Exclama Bellota.

-¡jajajaja! ¡veras que puedo matar a esa cosa antes de que tu muevas un dedo!-

Butch vuela alrededor del monstruo lanzandole rayos de poder consecutivos.

-¡¡Butch!! ¡¡Te dije que no intervinieras!!-

Bellota hace lo mismo que él. Unidos hacen pure al monstruo XD.

-¡Lo derrote! ¡No tienes que agradecerme! Jajajajaja-

Grita Butch orgulloso y confiado.

-¿¡agradecerte yo?! ¡pude haberlo matado sola! ¡eres tan arrogante, deja tu maldito orgullo de lado!-

-OK. Lo hare si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte-

-Uffff, ya te dije que no me molestes ¬¬, ya largate-

Bellota desciende al suelo, dispuesta a irse caminando, pero él hace lo mismo y se interpone en su camino.

-ya te dije que me escucharias quieras o no-

-apartate… no quiero lastimarte… bueno, en realidad si, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora!-

-¿Por qué eres tan… difícil?!-

-¡para que idiotas como tu no me hagan perder el tiempo!-

Dicho esto, ella lo rodea y continua su camino.

-¡esta chica tonta!! me pregunto si todas seran iguales de testarudas! ¡al diablo, no pienso rebajarme para pedirle disculpas!... ¡igualmente no pensaba pedirle disculpas, que se vaya a…..!-

Butch detiene sus pensamientos… la imagen de Bellota llorando lo flashea por escasos segundos. Él se deprime un poco.

-perdoname… ¡¡lo siento!!-

Grita desesperado. Bellota se detiene y gira hacia Butch confundida.

-¿Qué?-

Él se sorprende por su reaccion.

-Na..nada XD-

-¿me pediste disculpas?-

-¿YO te pedi disculpas?-

-creo que seguiste el consejo de dejar tu maldito orgullo de lado…-

Él baja la cabeza y le desvia la mirada sonrojado.

-Da igual, seguro me odias y nunca me perdonaras, se que estuve mal, pésimo, horrible… pero lo que te dije no fue del todo cierto… creo que lo hice porque…. No queria que te acostumbres a que seamos amigos, yo no soy asi con nadie…-

Bellota se sorprende, y sonrie maliciosamente.

-Solo queria que seas honesto conmigo, tu eres un chico tonto, y para ti seguro soy una chica tonta, y creo que esta bien que pensemos eso por ahora, es normal… no quiero que solo por ese beso pienses que debemos ser "novios" o algo

asi, me conformo con que hayas entendido que no todas las chicas somos iguales, en especial que yo no soy igual a todas las princesitas ¬¬… por cierto, no te odio…-

-¿Eso significa que nosotros dos….?-

-Como pensaba antes, las ppg son buenas, y los rrb malos, asi que si los vemos cometiendo crimenes les patearemos el trasero, sin ofender… que lo que pasamos no interfiera en nada… esta bien que no seamos amigos, me gusta vencerlos

jajaja-

-si, jajaja ¬¬, con el detalle que nosotros somos siempre los que las vencemos… ehh… ¿enemigos?-

Butch le orece la mano a Bellota para estrecharla.

-Mejor rivales..-

Ambos se estrechan la mano y se sonrien confiados.

Bombon caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, triste y melancólica, entonces suspira y se detiene.

-No puedo seguir asi, tengo que superarlo, no fue para tanto…-

-¿Bombon?-

Ella se estremece al escuchar esa voz familiar detrás suyo, y gira.

-Brick…-

Ambos se observan atonitos.

-Ehh… yo venia a…-

-No digas nada, dijiste que me odiabas, no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Espera! Viendolo asi… yo soy el malo XD-

-¡Si fuiste tu el que causo todo esto! ¡definitivamente eres el malo!-

Ella le da la espalda furiosa y comienza a caminar.

-¡No es como dices! Bueno… si! XD, pero dejame explicarte! ¡No quise decirte todo eso, lo hice porque…-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, ehh?? ¡Haber si me das una explicación coherente!-

Bombon gira y lo observa atentamente esperando su respuesta… Brick se pone algo nervioso.

-Ehhh…. Lo hice porque….-

-Lo sabia, no tienes excusa, no mereces mi tiempo…-

-Bombon...-

Ella se marcha, él se desespera, no sabia que decirle para que lo escuchara, con lo difícil que le era expresar lo que sentia.

-Estaba asustado…-

Murmura débilmente.

Ella lo escucha y vuelve a mirarlo.

-Es que tenia miedo a que me amaras de verdad… ¿Qué se supone que haria entonces? ¿debiamos estar juntos? Es imposible… no nos hariamos buenos nunca, y esa es la unica manera de que nos llevemos perfectamente bien, luchando

juntos contra el mal… ahora siendo malos no podemos si quiera ser amigos, sino matarnos unos con otros… lo siento… no podemos…-

-Brick… esta perfecto!-

Bombon sonrie alegre.

-¿perfecto?!-

-si! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡eso era todo lo que queria escuchar! Me abriste tu corazon por completo y es suficiente para mi! Yo tambien habia pensado en la idea de que nunca podriamos amarnos porque somos rivales, pero con todo lo

sucedido puedo entender que no me odias y que eres una muy buena persona… yo tampoco puedo odiarte…-

-¿Y que hay con eso de el beso?-

-Eso ya no importa! Seguiremos siendo rivales y nosotras seguiremos defendiendo el bien y la justicia! Y ustedes seguiran ocasionando problemas! Es un perfecto equilibrio! Aunque siempre tendre en mente que eres dulce y tierno en el

fondo!-

-¿Qué clase de conclusión es esa? ¬¬-

Brick se extraña y observa desconfiado a Bombon, pero ella parecía feliz y segura.

-¡Soy la lider de las PPG! ¡Y dare mi mejor esfuerzo por derrotarlos RRB! ¡que no se te olvide!-

-Genial… supongo que yo soy el lider de los RRB y dare mi mejor esfuerzo para… ¡un momento! Sueno como una de ustedes ¬¬-

Bombon rie y lo abraza, él se sorprende.

-Me gusto ser tu amiga Brick, pero sera mejor que seamos rivales, ¡adios!-

Ella se separa y se retira volando contenta.

-si…. ¡si!! Lo hice!! Lo arregle todo y ya no me odia!! ¡¡yahooooooooooooooo!!-

Brick sale volando satisfecho.


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras tanto…………………. El unico que falta es……………

Boomer caminaba solo y deprimido... estaba angustiado con ganas de morirse, decaído, triste, melancólico. De pronto observa un puesto de dulces y sonrie felizmente, vuela, golpea al pobre desgraciado que los vendia, se roba dos

grandes paletas y huye volando al parque XD.

-Bueno, este dia no puede ser tan horrible XD-

Él lame la paleta contento, pero… ¿Por qué habia robado dos?

De pronto recuerda la razon por la que se sentia mal y vuelve a deprimirse, pero sigue comiendo el dulce. Se sienta en una de las bancas y medita un rato. Alguien se sienta en su costado.

-¿puedes… convidarme? Te sobra una…-

-Si… claro…-

Boomer alza su mano dispuesto a darle a Burbuja la paleta restante... ¡¡BURBUJA?!

-¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!-

Él salta de asiento sorprendido y tira su caramelo sin pensarlo, la señala confundido.

-¿¿Tu?! ¿¡Por que?! ¡¡No me detestas por todo?? ¡¡Estas loca??-

-¡Calmate!-

Boomer vuelve a tomar asiento nervioso.

-Boomer… estuve pensando y creo que fui muy dura…-

Burbuja lame la paleta inocentemente y lo observa.

Él no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada, solo mantenia la cabeza baja.

-Yo tambien pensaba… fui un maldito estupido, todo por esa apuesta que al final ni mis hermanos mismos terminaron disfrutando… nunca intente jugar contigo ni pelearme nuevamente… lo mejor es que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

cuando fingiamos que nos odiábamos y luchabamos a la par con nuestros hermanos… es demasiado difícil que seamos…-

-¿¿Novios ??-

-Si… eso ¬¬-

-Perdoname, es que me descontrole, en ese momento pense que solo era tu juguete y que me odiabas, pero luego comprendi que para ambos es difícil… después de todo seguro piensan que somos una niñitas taradas, al igual que nosotras

pensamos que ustedes son unos chicos asquerosos, eso de los besos y el amor no va con nosotros todavía… sigamos siendo amigos en secreto! Porque sino nos mataran, jejeje-

Boomer sonrie aliviado, ya que Burbuja habia entendido perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y no se hacia problema.

-Bien! Amigos!-

-Amigos!!-

Ella le ancaja el dulce en la boca como señal de amistad (?).

Él se lo quita y ambos rien.

-Por cierto, ¿De donde los sacaste?-

-Lo robe para ti!-

-¿Lo robaste?!-

-Digo… lo compre para ti!-

Burbuja pone un gesto dudoso, pero vuelve a sonreír y sigue comiendo felizmente.

Ya a la noche, Boomer volaba hacia la cabaña muy contento. Desciende para entrar y se encuentra con Butch en la puerta.

-¿¿Qué onda man??-

-No me dijiste idiota ! ¿estas de buen humor cierto?-

-Es obvio que si!! Me saque 340503457 kilos de encima!! ¡¡siento que voy a volver a nacer y morir!! Y nacer y morir!! Y nacer y morir!!-

-Bueno ya entendi ¬¬, yo tambien estoy de muy buen humor! Creo que nada puede fastidiar este dia!-

Ambos entran a la cabaña, y adentro estaba Brick sentado en el sofa, limpiando su gorra tarareando. Los observa entrar y sonrie satisfecho.

-¿Saben? A pesar de que son unos idiotas y que nos peleamos siempre, hoy sera diferente!, no voy a insultarlos ni a rebajarlos! Estoy de buenas y nada arruinara el dia!-

Él se coloca la gorra y les da el OK confiado.

-Ajá, nosotros tampoco!-

Todos se quedan sonriendo en silencio… la escena no se cortaba XD.

Brick no puede evitar pensar maliciosamente, estaba en su ser XD.

-¿¿Y que paso con tu novia Butch?? ¡Debe ser por eso que estas feliz! Jajajaja!-

Butch se sorprende y se sonroja.

-¿¿Y que hay de TU NOVIA?! ¡¡Es obvio que tienes esa sonrisa de imbecil porque ambos estan enamorados!! Jajajajajaja!!-

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡Estoy asi porque podremos ser enemigos igual que siempre!! ¡¡Y no habra ningun lazo """"sentimental"""""""" que nos una!! ¡ademas eras tu el que admitio que amaba a la verdesita!! ¿¿Te atreves a negarlo??-

-¿¿Admitirlo?? ¡¡Lo niego rotundamente!! ¡¡Tu metiste palabras en mi boca!!-

-¡¡Menos mal que no pelearian ¬¬!-

Dice Boomer frustrado por ver la situación.

Brick y Butch se arrojan al suelo matandose a los golpes por un buen trato.

-Son demasiado predecibles, era obvio que terminarian peleando como idiotas ¬¬-

Ambos se levantan al escuchar a Boomer y se sacuden la ropa.

-ufff, Bue… por lo menos no podemos caer mas bajo…-

-See… por lo menos no nos intimida pelear como el bobo de Boomer, nosotros somos hombres de verdad!-

Dice Butch orgulloso.

-¿¿Que??-

-Tienes razon! ¡Por lo menos no somos unos llorones que estan detrás de una chica tonta que ni nos pela!! Jajajajaja!!-

Agrega Brick.

-¡¡Callense!! ¡¡Dejen de decir estupideces!! ¡¡Ustedes dos son los que estan detrás de Bombon y Bellota y no lo admiten!! ¿¿A eso le llaman ser hombres!!-

Responde Boomer furioso.

Ambos se sorprenden.

-¡¡Puu..pues veras que no es asi tarado!! ¡¡mañana a primera hora atacaremos la ciudad, lucharemos contra ellas y las derrotaremos!! ¿¿Qué te parece??-

Impone Brick.

-Ademas es Butch al que le gusta una de esas tontas, no a mi, jejejje-

Murmura.

-¡¡Te escuche imbecil!! ¡¡Y esta demente!! ¡¡mañana las derrotaremos y te demostrare que las detesto, refregare mi trasero sobre tu cara cuando le haya partido una pierna a Bellota!! Jajajajajajaja!!-

-¡Que asi sea si son tan valientes!!-

Rie Boomer maliciosamente a la par de sus hermanos.

Al dia siguiente… a la salida de la escuela.

-¡¡Que hermoso dia! ¡el sol brilla! ¡los pajaros cantan! ¡no puede ser mas perfecto! -

Exclama Bombon con una enorme sonrisa.

-Opino lo mismo, parece que sera un dia genial! No hay nada que nos moleste!-

Agrega Bellota.

-¡Entonces hoy podremos salir todas juntas!-

Dice Burbuja muy contenta.

Las tres caminan tranquilamente por la ciudad, pero de pronto se escucha que varios edfificios caen destruidos, causando un fuerte ruido.

Tres franjas de colores oscuros pasan rapidamente por el cielo, aterrizando en frente suyo.

-¿¿Cómo andan?? ¡Solo pasabamos a destruir la ciudad! ¡ya nos ibamos! Jejejejeje!!-

Dice Brick observandolas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bombon le sonrie, pero se pone seria.

-¡¡Les recomiendo que dejen de destruir la ciudad o se las veran con nosotras!!-

-¿Qué sucede Brick? ¿No le vas a hacer frente a tu parejita?! Jajaja-

Le murmura Butch riendo.

-¡Callate! ¡Le dare un lección que no olvidara!-

Él la observa furioso.

-¡espero que las tontitas sepan defenderse esta ves! ¡¡porque las destruiremos sin compasión!!-

-¡¡Silencio idiota!! ¡nosotras seremos las que los derrotemos!! ¡¡preparense!!-

Bombon se lanza hacia Brick y la pelea comienza.

-¿¡Que hay contigo?! ¿¡tienes miedo pelear contra mi estupido?!-

Le impone Bellota a Butch.

-Jájaja!! Que graciosa! ¡veremos si dices lo mismo cuando me ruegues piedad en el suelo!!-

Butch se lanza hacia Bellota y comienza la batalla.

-Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, ¿cierto? Jejeje-

Le dice Burbuja a Boomer.

-Tienes razon, ¿y que hacemos ahora?-

-¡Pues pelear tonto !-

Ella le arroja una esfera de energía que lo rosa peligrosamente, él la esquiva sorprendido.

-¡Heyy!! ¡avisa! ¬¬-

Burbuja rie y ambos fingen un divertida pelea.

Al final las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys siguieron siendo rivales/enemigos… aunque tanto las chicas como los chicos sabian lo que sentian en su interior realmente.

--

termino :-(

jejejej, voy a hacer mas ficsss

nada mas que tengo que dejar que mi imaginacion vueleeeeee

jajajaja

si alguien lo leyo, muchas gracias!


End file.
